Wily Return Force
The Wily Return Force (or the Wily Rescue Force, as they were previously known) are a group of villains in the Mechanical Maniacs' epilogue series. In all - They're Wily's competent forces. They're more likely to try to win by some dirty trick than by fighting fair. They're also programmed to be 100% loyal to Wily. The Wily Return Force isn't known for bickering or getting in each other's way. Despite each robot's personal flaws, they are Wily's competent minions and do whatever they can to get the job done. The name "Wily Rescue Force" comes from the idea that they'll rescue him should he ever be captured again. Doc Robot Doc Robot is Smee, basically. Smee is Hook's loyal suck-up in Peter Pan. Well, that's Doc Robot. Doc Robot is childish and, despite being the team strategist, is not really a good fighter with even with every single weapon at his disposal. His weakness is his personality. Also, like the games, he takes on the weakness of who he's emulating, although that rarely comes into play as he's careful to to allow himself to have an applicable weakness. Doc Robot refers to Wily as "Master". He's easily excitable. He wants approval from Wily. But, at the same time, he's not an idiot. He's the technically-minded one of the group. He can repair the others, program viruses, reprogram other robots .... he might talk like a child, and act childish, but he's not stupid. His powers include the ability to emulate any power from any robot master. He's especially fond of the Metal Blade. Doc Robot talks simply. Example: "This attack will really impress Wily!" becomes "Attack will really impress Master!" Doc Robot had a database of every single Robot Master power and can use any one of them, but ONLY ONE AT A TIME. He can't go from firing Metal Blades to Crash Bombs one after another. It's one at a time, like in MM3. HOWEVER he is limited to the Capcom-official powers, no Transmetal stuff. This is because Wily only has data on the original attacks. Within the epilogues Megaman 3's Doc Robot was created first as a highly versatile mining robot. When Wily stole him he began to see Doc Robot as the ultimate Robot Master (as he could mimic any Robot Master's abilities). With this in mind, and in need of a decoy, Wily created the Captain N version of Doc Robot as a testament to his own ego as well as a battle robot. This version of Doc Robot served as a double for Dr. Wily, using Wily Machine 3 against Megaman and Captain N in the Mechanical Maniacs' rendition of Megaman 3. In that adventure he used a device to turn himself human (which explains how humans turn themselves into robots int he Mechanical Maniacs' epilogue series - it's a whole thing there). This is not the same Doc Robot that troubled the Mechanical Maniacs earlier in the series (and was subsequently brainwashed by Mesmerman). Expressman He's the cool one of the group. He sees it as his job to annihilate the competition. He doesn't hold any grudges. He just does his job. His weapon is the Solar Cannon - a solar-powered machine gun. And, of course, super speed. His Solar Bullets are a reference to canon Megaman. Megaman's buster is actually solar powered, Expressman's is just slightly more powerful, faster (rapid fire), and unable to charge. More like Bass' cannon in Megaman and Bass. He does not lose power in darkness. Multiman Multiman is the heavy artillery of the Force. When they can't win my Doc Robot's plans, it's Multiman's time to shine. He likes working "alone" more than with the other members of the 'Force, but he still respects all of them. He looks down on just about all other robots, though. Especially those with a similar power (Geminiman, Kosumo man, Clock men). Multiman's weapon is the ability to mass produce an army of himself in short time. His doubles don't "grow" instantly, even after they're released they take time to unfold. But they are mobile quickly. Only one copy of Multiman has to be preserved for the entire personality to be preserved. Multiman has great strength. He can trap people in his hollow chest and he can also fly. Barrageman Barrageman thinks very simply. He has the least actual personality of the 'Force. He just analyses threats and destroys them. Says "Unit" a lot. Despite this handicap, he is quick to learn new strategies. Barrageman's Ion Blast is very powerful, but he can't let loose with it. It takes a bit of time to shoot each blast; it is one large blast from each cannon (as opposed to several in a row), however he can also shoot smaller, less powerful, shots as well. Barrageman can also fly. And, despite his sprite being roughly the same size as the others, Barrageman is quite big and heavy. He's very strong. Barrageman really wouldn't insult his comrades. Or congratulate them. He has a simple personality. Series Information Not much is known about the actual situation that brought about the existence of the Wily Rescue Force. They first appeared in Series 5's "The Unnamed" after Needlegal stumbled into their territory. They captured her and reprogrammed her to work alongside them. They returned several times. They teamed up with Nightmare Top in order to create Frankenstein, the Sinister Six to create a team of copy Megamen, and had a rivalry with the Evil Eight as to who best served their joint master - Wily. They fought in the Business of War with Wily and were instrumental in his successful escaped after being captured by the Scissor Army. After Wily died the group went underground and lost their way somewhat. While they're still formidable, they clung to the irrational belief that Wily will someday return and that they must take over the world for him in preparation for his arrival. With this in mind they have changed their name from the "Wily Rescue Force" to the "Wily Return Force." Sprites representing the team Writer's Notes Multi, Express, and Barrage are all based off the unique Robot Masters of the Dreamwave Megaman series while Doc Robot is from Captain N. Category:Epilogue Characters